User talk:Grimcheeper
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:06, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me 2007 Truthys --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:13, 14 December 2007 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 01:51, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Stephen's Birthday Today is Stephen's birthday, you can make him a card, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:05, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Hungarian phrases Hey, I rolled back your edit on Hungaria. The reason I have the same phrase twice is because it's supposed to read like a progression - try reading the phrases like a "story" and see if it doesn't make more sense. It's not really about what the phrases "mean" - it's about the fact that this is "all the Hungarian you need to know" in any situation. I realize it's fairly understated, but I hope that makes sense. --thisniss 21:26, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Ronald Reagan Yes, that's it. Althetic, my computer's like, ancient, so that's why it took me so long. Thanks for the info.--User:Grimcheeper 9 April 2007 I'm not sure exactly what you're asking: did you mean to ask who wrote the page Ronald Reagan?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:06, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Looks like it was R.M. Nixon. Funny, my mind isn't numb - it took like 8 seconds. Are you aware of how to do it? Let me know if you need help. '--Alethic Logic 00:17, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' London You used the phrase "ipso facto" on the London page. Just a note: we try to use the newer American-Latin phrase: nixo facto, which means almost the same thing.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:47, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Randomness We really try to avoid randomness on this wiki. We try to stick to "The Stephen Colbert Experience". I had to revert some of the things you posted because they are w-a-a-y too random. Go over to "The Stephen Colbert Experience" and see if that makes a little more sense. Also, check out Mormons and BVM as examples. If you have any questions, please send me a message.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:28, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Your edits for Hillary Clinton were rolled back because they are too random for this wiki. :We try to stick to "The Stephen Colbert Experience". :I had to revert some of the things you posted because they are w-a-a-y too random. Go over to "The Stephen Colbert Experience" and see if that makes a little more sense. :Also, check out Mormons and BVM as examples. :If you have any questions, please send me a message.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:42, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::What you wrote was randomness. We don't do randomness on this wiki, we do satire. It's very different from the randomness you find in Monty Python or uncyclopedia. We do satire, which is what Stephen does. ::Your edits were reverted because , like other edits that are too random, they don't fit with the overall "tone" this wiki is trying to maintain. ::For example, go to the Mormon page. None of what's on there is random; all of it is satire. And it is still funny. That's the kind of humor we are going for here. ::Also, please be careful when you post on people's talkpages, you deleted all the other conversations people were having with me. Vandalism is not welcome on this wiki either.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:34, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::I am not sure what joke you are talking about on Michael Moore page. But any edit that is random gets reverted. We are not uncyclopedia; we are a Colbert-centric wiki that uses satire for humor. Why not check out some of the other pages as examples, like Mormon for instance.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:39, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I assumed the vandalism was an accident. You're new, these wikis take some getting used to. Why don't you just wander around a bit, see what we have here. See if any of it makes sense. ::::I know, one of the more popular pages is the Write A Caption page. Go over there, but don't edit anything at first, just check it out. ::::Click on the edit tab, but don't press the "Save page" button, press the "Show preview" button and compare the code in the box at the bottom of the page with what the page looks like at the top. And, if you want to join in, jump on in...ask me anything, you know where to find me...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:50, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::I can allow randomness on that page (I mean, seriously, have you seen the movies section?) but I cannot allow another random page to be created. Why not just make a section on Michael Moore describing the demon in his belly? It really doesn't warrant its own page. I'm sorry, but it really is too random.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:58, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Nucular One of the running jokes on this website is that we use the Official Presidential Spelling of nucular. I am going to revert your spelling "correction" on Bill Clinton. Please take note for next time.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:44, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Easter What's up with removing the spring break pics from the Easter article? I've added them back because I didn't get why they were removed. '--Alethic Logic 22:27, 18 March 2007 (UTC)' George Washington I hope you're not too disheartened about the George Washington article. I think it's coming along very well. With a little bit more polishing I think it could easily make featured article. --Careax 23:54, 12 April 2007 (UTC)